1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to deep trolling rigs or fishing windlasses in which a pair of heavy downrigger or weight lines can be positioned laterally and lowered from opposite sides of the boat through a single trolling rig windlass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trolling rigs of the manual type have generally consisted of a single drum windlass. These trolling rigs are then positioned on the boat adjacent a gunwale so that the heavy weight line can be positioned out over the side of the boat into the water. If more than one manual deep trolling rig is employed, it has required that each be located on a separate gunwale. Individual manual trolling rigs of this nature are expensive and can interfere with docking or boarding the boat if positioned on a gunwale.